Tag Along
by mint repeat
Summary: 16 - to judge a book by it's cover - Suddenly, she was more than just a fangirl. She was Macy. Tag to Frantic Romantic. JONAS. Nick/Macy.
1. Colour Theory

I was watching the episode Cold Shoulder online and I may have imagined some Nick/Macy vibes, like really strong ones. So I decided to lend credence to my imaginary vibes and turn them into something solid. Voila!

* * *

**Colour Theory.**

//

Nick yawned as Joe pursed his lips and stared at the picture on the screen. It was a hand and ordinarily it wouldn't have merited staring of any sort but this was the hand of the undercover paparazzo who had been taking embarrassing candids of them and Joe at least was determined to smoke the paparazzo out. Nick was simply along for the ride because there was nothing else crazy going on.

Well there was the whole Kevin-Anya thing but that was all Kevin's business, not Nick's.

"Where have I seen this hand before?" Joe mused as he enlarged the picture and gazed at it with an intensity that he believed would magically provide him with the answer.

Nick didn't need to do anything of that nonsense. He instinctively knew whose hand it was.

That was Macy's hand. Of course he would recognize the Thinky Think Pink nail polish colour anywhere.

Why?

Because Nick knew all about Macy's hands and her nail polish. As he had observed, she liked to change the colour of her nails according to her mood.

Thinky Think Pink meant she was feeling cheerful.

Golden Sparkle meant she was feeling adventurous.

Monday Blues meant she was feeling, of course, blue.

Siren Song Red meant she was feeling particularly vampish and bold. He tugged at his collar distractedly. He was suddenly feeling all hot and bothered. And he didn't know why.

Summer Sun Yellow meant she was feeling mellow and relaxed.

And Tropical Parrot meant she was feeling naughty. Again he tugged on his color. Seriously, was something wrong with the air-conditioning? At the thought of Macy's hands and the various nail polish colours she wore, he was beginning to sweat.

Not cool.

Besides, he had merely been conducting an observation. With the nail colours that is. Not that he thought Macy's hands were smooth and perfect and would fit so right in his own.

Not at all.

"That's Macy's hand. I know. It's because I recognize her nail color, Thinky Think Pink. Like it isn't obvious." There he had voiced out that perfectly obvious answer.

"I do not even want to know how you know that, you creepy stalker," Joe said eyeing him strangely. Nick choked.

"On the other hand, I _do_ want to know. Elaborate, _Nicky_." Now Joe's eyes were gleaming.

Nick choked some more.

* * *

Kevin was adorable in this ep. He needs to sing more and just be adorable. I will be happy then. So yeah, this is going to be a series of episode tags which I going to make sure include Macy come hell or high water.

And just for kicks, which is the craziest nail polish color you ever owned? Mine is Electric Glitter Green.:)


	2. jealousy like soy sauce on a wonton

Tag to Double Date. I would like to think that while Macy was updating from the restaurant, Kevin was watching and Nick was stewing AND in denial. Because I have inhaled Nick/Macy fumes and even the silliest ideas seem to make sense. Like this one.

Also, many thanks for the lovely reviews. You all are lovely people. And special shout outs to **starfishbeliever** and **Standard – Ang3l** for the especially kind words. :)

And to **ride2nigh****t** for teaching me something new. :)

* * *

**jealousy like soy sauce on a wonton.**

//

Kevin raced all the way up to the bedroom, pushed Nick out of the way, didn't even stop to apologize and dived straight onto his bed where his laptop was lying, the screen blinking brightly.

"Kevin, what gives?" Nick said, appearing at the doorway a moment later, rubbing his injured behind and looking very aggrieved.

"I'm sorry Nick. But May sent me a text saying that Joe and Stella were having a showdown at El Meat and I have to see it since she's giving blow by blow updates and uploading a video as of now." Kevin was distracted and excited at the same time.

"I can't believe you want to see that Kevin," Nick said wrinkling his nose disdainfully.

"So do seventy two other million people on YouTube," Kevin said defensively.

Nick did a double take. His elder brother a YouTube sensation? Oh well, a peek wouldn't hurt. Also he wanted to see if Macy was there. Not that he cared but all the same he would have liked to know.

He walked to his bedroom and flipped open his laptop, switching it on and tapping impatiently on the keypad.

One would think it was because he wanted to see what is that was making his brother a YouTube sensation.

But others like you and me know that it was to see a certain girl.

And if you thought it was Stella, then shame on you my friend.

The laptop came to life and Nick quickly opened up Google and keyed in Macy's fan page address.

Hundred thousand results came before him and clicked on the second on the list. This wasn't the first time he was looking at the page but then again Nick would only admit that under severe duress. Or torture.

He stared at the pictures that came up before him.

There was the whole Joe and Stella nonsense.

But that he had no interest in. He had no doubt someone would fill him in on it later.

What was important was Macy.

Not because he cared or anything because he was of the opinion that no one should be made to watch Joe and Stella's silly shenanigans. Not even Macy. Even though Macy was Jonas's biggest fan, she surely had better things to do than be subjected to that torture?

He refreshed the page and was a little taken aback at the amount of pictures and news she was uploading.

Wait, she was interested in Joe but not in him?

That burned.

A lot. Well not because he cared but clearly because he was the better guy than Joe.

(And as you clever readers know— denial is not just a river in Egypt. But Nick, even with his extensive knowledge of Geography and spectacular grades didn't.)

However, what could he do?

Joe was there showing off. To Stella.

Which meant that Macy would be left to the mercies of Van Dyke Tosh – the obnoxiously named football jock, who though lacked something intelligence wise, more than made up for it with a pretty face and amiableness. Two most dangerous things ever since all girls seemed to think there were a paucity of nice guys who also you know, looked nice.

He had to save Macy now from Joe and Van Dyke.

And he assured you once again, it was not because he cared or something. Macy was Macy, she was a friend and she didn't need to be subjected to Ladykiller Joe AND Van Dyke Tosh.

He shut the laptop.

//

"Kevin, get your coat! I need a lift!"

"But why?"

"Because I, er, _ah_, I have to save the world."

"And not Macy?"

"Since Macy is part of said world, _of course_."

"But it's not because you care about her anything, right?"

"Of course not. Whoever gave you that preposterous idea?"

"And you are not jealous that she's with Joe and Van Dyke now? Probably being charmed by them and all."

"Of course not. It's for the good of the mankind and not because I think Macy looks cute in her dress and shouldn't be charmed by Van Dyke and Joe—_and just step on the pedal Kevin_!"

"Little brothers. Hehee. _So oblivious_."

* * *

I told you it was silly. :D


	3. French Kiss

So this is another tag to Cold Shoulder. Yes, I know it's a cop out on my part. But I haven't even been able to watch a single episode of Jonas this week. Whenever it's on, I either seem to be in music class, or studying or just doing other things that don't involve Jonas watching. But by next week, I hope my head will be full of tags from various different episodes. Just so you know, this episode is sort of addictive as far as Nick/Macy tagging is concerned. _**Cough**_, I already have an idea for another tag. But I am sure you don't want that so here you go. :)

* * *

**French Kiss.**

//

"Bonjour," a voice silkily whispered in her ear and Macy jumped a foot in the air, all of a sudden feeling an attack of goose bumps. She was here all alone in the library, alternately doodling Jonas all over her copybook and doing research for her History assignment. At the sound of the voice, she snapped the book shut.

She turned around to berate the perpetrator of the goose bumps in a whisper and found Nick grinning at her. And remembering the sound of the word in her ear, she promptly melted into a puddle, inwardly of course and sighed. That had simply been so…sexy.

Macy blushed heavily.

Okay, she wasn't really supposed to be thinking of Nick's voice in that manner. She had made a promise to herself. She had also secretly sworn to never objectify the boys, by placing her hand on the Almighty Jonas Book of Fan Trivia and swearing on her life. Or something like that. The memory was rather vague now.

But Nick as such was making that oath very hard to keep. Besides, like what was it with the French?

"Que faites-vous?"

There he went again. Ohmygawd, and there she went again, melting into a puddle of mush.

She struggled to regain her composure and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke. Nick meanwhile continued grinning his Cheshire cat grin.

"What is it Nick?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders in a very French fashion which confused Macy all the more. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to figure out what was the deal. Was there some French Fan Convention that she didn't know of? Wait, were they going to tour France? There would be very pretty girls, all fashionably dressed and with their pretty accents, they would charm away the boys! More importantly they would charm away Nick!

Macy saw red.

"Are you going to France?" She demanded, turning around and looking at him with blazing eyes. All still in a whisper of course. It wouldn't do to have the Librarian come in and give her the patented death glare of library doom now.

Nick whistled slowly. Blazing eyes equaled only one thing. Anger. Anger could be equated to jealousy. So logically he could conclude that Macy was jealous that he was going to France, just because he was speaking French.

Well that had been the effect he had been hoping for.

Funny, he never realized how helping Kevin learn French while he went out with the French mime would benefit him in you know, getting the girl. The jealous girl who was currently glaring at him. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips were pouting and her cheeks, ah her cheeks, they were round and pink and he felt a little bit like fluffy cotton candy, he didn't know why though.

"Vous êtes très jolis quand vous êtes furieux. "

And just like that, with a light flick of his fingers against her cheek, Nick was gone, still grinning and leaving Macy behind, boiling and confused. And looking very cute but that was entirely his opinion of course.

He had no doubts about the events that would happen later.

There would be some squeeing, there would be some jumping, and hopefully there would be some kissing too.

Cause while he wasn't going to France anytime soon, learning all this French would be a terrible waste if the events didn't unfold like he hoped they would.

//

"Nick!"

A small figure came hurtling at Nick and Nick barely had time to catch the tornado in his arms before he was bowled over. You know, by his tornado's cuteness and general freaky strength. He was going to open his mouth but then she shut him up in the most effective way possible.

SMACK! KISS

Her eyes were shining and he was grinning from ear to ear once more.

Well, what do you know? Learning French hadn't been such a terrible waste after all.

* * *

I know. Gratuitous fluff - **hangs head in embarrassment** –

Translations.

Bonjour – Hello

Que faites-vous? – What are you doing?

Vous êtes très jolis quand vous êtes furieux - You look very pretty when you are angry.

And just for kicks, how many languages do you know? I know four. :)


	4. Green Eyed Monster

Tag to Groovy Movies. It's a very far-fetched tag. You haz been warned.

Anyhow, dedicated to **WyszLo**. If updating this makes her day, then her lovely reviews make mine. :)

* * *

**Green Eyed Monster.**

//

After Joe had taunted Stella, Stella had gone chasing after him and the Joe made the stupid mistake of going down the fire pole. Of course Stella was wearing heels and if you could take two together and make them four, you would know that Joe got himself injured.

Stella strenuously maintained that it was his fault and not hers because she DID warn him, but Joe put on a sad puppy face that had its intended effect and had Stella playing guilty nursemaid. Both of them were enjoying it but they would rather kill themselves before they'd admit it. Pride and dignity all that jazz.

Personally, Nick didn't get what the whole fuss was about. In his opinion, if Joe and Stella just got together, things would be a _lot_ simpler.

However Nick did have to admit that things were a lot more peaceful around the house now. Mainly because Joe was in bed and Stella wasn't yelling at him. So far he had stayed away. But then something happened that made him get all hot and bothered.

And they were not Joe and Stella's shenanigans as one would be led to believe. In fact they had to do with a whole different avenue.

Feelings.

To be very precise, feelings of jealousy.

Yeah, Nick was surprised too.

See it all started when Macy came over to visit Joe. You might term it a condolence visit of sorts.

She seemed to have left her fangirl self at the door and she had even brought some chicken noodle soup for him. In fact, she was very nice to Joe and played a lot of board games with him and kept him occupied because Stella wasn't there and Joe was bound to get antsy when Stella wasn't there.

That was what got Nick all riled up.

No, you silly, not because Stella wasn't there. It was because Macy was being nice.

To Joe.

Hence the jealousy.

Since Macy had come, all her attention had been focused on Joe. She paid no attention to the fact that Kevin was walking around in shorts and a Grateful Dead T-shirt and she didn't even pay attention to the fact that Nick was sitting right there, next to her!

It seemed as if she were blind to everything else except Joe.

At first Nick theorized this felt odd because Macy normally paid attention to all of them. Not exclusively to only one of them. And he was fine with this new side of Macy.

Totally fine.

Because the fact that Macy was currently making her fingers do some awkward puppet dance to cheer up Joe didn't make the green monster in him come rising to the fore.

Plus it was not like he found her breathy giggly way of talking adorable.

And it was not like he liked watching her hands move quickly in the air, making figures and expressing everything that he felt.

No way was Nick experiencing all of those above stated feelings. So he sat there a little longer and watched Macy just be Macy. And decided that maybe in order to stem some burgeoning feelings, cough***jealousy***cough, he had to make some preemptive decisions.

He got up, went down the fire pole and landed awkwardly on his ankle.

The result, Nick now had a twisted and swollen ankle.

He didn't know how though. It was totally _not_ on purpose.

His string of curses that echoed through out the firehouse and brought everyone in the house racing out to see what happened. Macy was the first one to get there and she helped him up and led him to the couch. Then she ran and got a cold compress for his ankle and spent the next half hour massing his ankle so that the swelling would ease.

Nick was equal parts embarrassed and equal parts delighted.

Stella came back and went to Joe.

Therefore, Macy became Nick's nurse by default.

He asked for her.

Not because he wanted her to exclusively pay attention to him, nothing like that all.

It was because she knew a lot about twisted ankles and all and how to take care of them.

Still he couldn't help but smile when she played board games with him, _only_ and made her finger puppets do awkward dances for him _only_.

It fully helped keep that green eyed monster at bay.

Now if he could only figure out what was the deal with it.

* * *

Yes, I am _so_ original. Which is why you once again had Nick in denial. It's all I seem to have dudes. :(


	5. Violent Delights

Tag to Keeping it Real. Because when they go to Macy's store, Nick is the only one who seems unfazed. To me, that says volumes. So here's a little snippet of what I like to think was going on in his head.

Dedicated to - **fightingillini, Sweetgalsab, silvereyed angel, crazinessgirl3, ride2night, WyszLo, Dark Smile, chibiyugixyami, crystaltokyo9849. **All of you are lovely people. You all make my heart sing. You make EVERTYHING groovy. :)

* * *

**Violent Delights.**

//

He knows he's supposed to be undercover but he supposes that since she's Stella's friend, you know, she'll be able to resist the luminous shine that is their star power. He takes off his shades in a practiced smooth manner and watches as the expression on her face transforms from something ordinary and mundane to something so vibrantly joyful that she might as well be otherworldly.

She's squealing and she cannot breathe and Joe and Kevin are looking at her with some kind of horror with Joe asking her to take deep cleansing breaths but he doesn't say anything.

He's just watching her face.

It's alight and her eyes are sparkling and her cheeks are rounded by smiles of utter delight.

And then it strikes him. This pure unbridled joy, at seeing someone you LOVE, is something he has never experienced. Sure he's in a boy band and he keeps meeting famous people and all but he's never felt something like what this girl feels. Her joy is effusive and infectious and it catches up with him too. He smiles, his mind a whirl of thoughts and words. He can almost feel the next song begin to pour out of him in waves.

This is how it feels to be ordinary and extraordinary at the same time. A contradiction in terms but a brilliant emotion nonetheless.

And Nick truly doesn't realize it yet, but Macy Misa just may have carved out a place in his heart.

* * *

The term Violent Delights is taken from a quote in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. And I just want to say this. **God**, Joe's acting is bad. Like srsly. Thank god for Kevin and Macy. And Stella. And Nick too. He's not so bad as I expected him to be.

Oh and Merry Christmas to you all. It's gonna be Christmas here tomorrow. Have fun, stuff yourselves and be good. :)


	6. Awesome Friends

Tag to Complete Repeat. Based off a line from Kevin, "Why do all exciting things happen to you?" Or something like that. I only saw the first five minutes of the episode so I don't even know if Macy appeared. So let's just assume that she didn't okay. Cause it makes posting this easier and lessens my embarrassment. And my title is so lame it makes me want to weep. :'(

* * *

**Awesome Friends.**

//

"Life is not fair." Kevin sighs mournfully as he sits down next to Macy who is rather startled to find him drop down beside her like a deflated pudding.

"Er, are you alright Kevin?" She tentatively ventures.

"I'm alright." Kevin says in an even sorrier voice. Macy doesn't know what to do. Well, she could start by asking him what is wrong.

"What's wrong Kevin?" she asks in her best cajoling voice reserved for making her little cousins eat veggies and drink their milk.

"Life. That is what is wrong. Nothing exciting ever happens in my life. Joe get's his clothes ripped off him, Nick get's a clone AND get's his foot stuck in a bucket of spackle. Me, _nothing_ ever happens to me."

Macy is blushing at the mention of the first two things but thankfully she isn't responsible for getting spackle on Nick's foot. She wonders if there was any way she can salvage the spackle though. Then she could sell it on e-bay and use the money to help host the website. Of course she would ask for Nick's permission first though. She _was_ a crazy fan but she is not a bat-shit crazy fan. At least not now.

"So you _er_, want something exciting to happen to you, _um_, like a fan ripping off your clothes?" Macy crosses her fingers and hopes she is trying the right tack.

"That would be wonderful." Kevin beams at her and Macy is trying very hard not to choke. How is she going to get someone to something crazy fan like to him? She herself doesn't want to do it because she's grown put of that phase. Well sort of. And then an idea strikes.

"Kevin, stand up." Kevin stands up and is bemused when she stands up with him. She takes a hold of him, ignoring his squeak of surprise and dips him and kisses him hard on the lips. And then she straightens him up and jumps a foot backwards and hopes she's not going into Kevin's book of Bad People.

"Um, is randomly being molested by a fan exciting enough?" She's never sent up so many prayers as she has done now.

"Awesome! Now I have a cool story to tell. Of course I won't tell them it was you. You are brilliant friend Macy. Thank you!" Kevin enthuses joyfully and gives her a peck on the cheek before racing off to share his story with people who are no doubt going to have no idea what to make of it. Macy sighs and then smiles. Sometimes, common sense is a small price to pay for seeing Kevin smile.

//

"Guys! Macy totally dipped me in the cafeteria and kissed me! No one's ever done that to me before!" Kevin expects all his brothers and Stella standing near the locker to agree with the general awesomeness of this but they are simply staring at him in shock.

"She did what?" Nick spits out, looking very disturbed.

"Well, I was feeling depressed about how nothing exciting ever happens to me. I mean, you got spackle on your foot and a clone in your honor. So to cheer me up, Macy dipped me and kissed me. Isn't she an awesome friend?" Kevin asks cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Joe starts laughing and Stella sighs while Nick looks constipated, Kevin has no idea why though.

"Oh Kevin honey, you have so much to learn." Stella says gently as she pats him on the shoulder. Kevin once again has no clue though. Can they not see how nice of a person Macy is? Like seriously, who would do that for a friend? Even if they don't appreciate her awesomeness, Kevin sure does. Meanwhile, Nick looks like a man on a mission.

"Excuse me, I have got to collect something from a certain someone." He says and marches off, a little determined and bashful. Joe looks after him in confusion.

"What does he have to collect?"

Stella giggles delicately before answering, "His dues." Joe still doesn't get it though and starches his head. But never mind. Cause Kevin totally knows what Nick is going to collect.

His kiss from Macy Misa.

Duh.

* * *

So yeah. XD . I know this is supah-flimsy. But I was able to see only five minutes of the episode before I had to hoof it to music class and Kevin's line kept replaying it's self in my head which I then somehow magically converted into a Nacy tag. Cause if you don't know by now; I have mad skillz like that and an over-active Nacy plot bunny farm.

Happy New Year guys. :)


	7. My Precious

Tag to Detention. Cause I saw Kevin run with the nurse and then I didn't see Nick so I quite naturally assumed that he was with Macy. And I refuse to believe otherwise. ;)

* * *

**My Precious.**

//

Nick was so close. So close to getting near Macy Misa and telling her that she had played an awesome volleyball game, and also so close to smelling her on the sly. Because Nick was a stalker extraordinaire, not in a dangerous way of course and he found that whenever he was frazzled like today - because they had to get the song recorded and all by tomorrow - smelling Macy's Apple Delight shampoo eased his nerves.

So he was inching close and suddenly the fire alarm sounded. Nick was startled.

Good gracious, was the building on fire? But his super sensory nose couldn't even smell the slightest hint of smoke. In any case, from he was a little boy Nick had been taught that in case of a fire, he should just drop everything and grab the thing that was most precious to him and run. Or at least try to because in some situations due to the capricious nature of fire, one couldn't even grab one's pants and hoof it because one didn't want one's eyebrows to get singed and fabulous hair burnt to cinders.

Needless to say Nick berated himself for spending so much time on useless chitter chatter.

"Nick did you hear that?" Macy said as she closed the distance between them and gazed worriedly at him.

But Nick was a man of action, when it came to serious situations like this and instead of replying to Macy, he just scooped her up in his arms and set off down the hallway at a terrific pace. He was so focused on getting out of the apparently burning building that he didn't he listen to Macy's squeaks of protest. Or maybe he couldn't even hear her because of the task at hand – get one's most precious thing out of the fire. _Ahem_.

It was only when they reached outside did Nick set her down.

"What was that all about?" Macy asked in a strangled voice. Nick had the grace to blush.

"I thought there was a fire." That seemed the only suitable and believable explanation he could offer. At that same moment Kevin came racing out carrying someone who seemed to be the school nurse, Nurse Johnson.

"Oh hi guys!" Kevin said brightly. Nick nodded and Macy smiled weakly. Really, this was too awkward.

"So Kevin, why was Nurse Johnson in your arms?"

" I was in the sick room cuz Nurse Johnson was helping me get my head out of sweater, where it got stuck by the way at the neck and Dad always told us that in case of a fire we need to pick the thing that was most precious to us and run. So I picked Nurse Johnson cause she's my Bingo buddy and always helps me when Mrs. Caruthers cheats." Kevin smiled at them and then smiled at Nurse Johnson with whom he then shared a fist bump.

Meanwhile Nick seemed to have frozen. Macy was blushing profusely.

"So…I…uh…" Macy didn't know what to say and scuffed her shoe nervously and checked out the ground intently. Thankfully Nick seemed to have understood and he nodded and Macy left with a cheery wave, still blushing.

"So Macy was your precious thing huh?" Kevin asked teasingly.

Nick's throat seemed all choked up. "I've got to go."

And with that he fled the scene, still blushing of course, a development which Kevin didn't fail to notice.

_Interesting._

* * *

So er, a little lame but hopefully it wasn't too bad? By the way, in this episode, I absolutely adored Macy and Stella. They were so sweet and adorable and now I'm absolutely determined to write friendship tag for them come hell or high water. And Macy has such lovely and shiny hair. She just keeps getting awesomer and awesomer. :D

And the title was a lame allusion to LOTR. :D

And finally, one wee request. Go check out the **Horace Mantis Awards**. The links are up on Loved - Invention's and Suburbs profiles. So go nominate and stuff. :D


	8. a peice of my soul

Tag to Cold Shoulder. Because the TV gods that be above are thwarting me in my attempts to see JONAS. Whatever, Disney. I got YouTube.

* * *

**a piece of your soul.**

//

Macy knew that it was wrong of her to still keep the photo on her phone. Granted she had deleted almost all of them but she just couldn't help but keep this one. It was this photo of Nick and he was in the act of putting on his shades.

His hand was raised halfway and his head was slightly bent and he seemed to be looking straight at the camera. There was this inscrutable look in his eyes and a tiny half smile playing on his lips. Like he knew something she didn't. It wasn't an intensely private moment or something so that lessened the guilt a wee bit but all the same, it somehow reached out to her and had twisted her heart inside out.

In the picture, it seemed as if he was looking right through her and he knew _exactly_ what was going on inside of her body, the way her heart thumped at an alarming rate and the way the roof of her mouth felt all dry and her vision blurred and hazy. All of things that happened just when she looked at him. And it wasn't with respect to being a fan. It was _something_ else.

It was almost as if in that very act of looking straight at the camera; he had captured a piece of her soul.

* * *

Yes it was short and vague but the idea was maddeningly persistent.


	9. a thousand words

not exactly a tag but a follow up of sorts to the previous tag.

* * *

**a thousand words.**

//

Nick doesn't like to think of himself as sneaky. Stealthy, _sure_. Quiet, _of course_. But not sneaky. So when he's wandering around with a camera in his hand and quietly, stealthily, taking pictures of Macy while she races around the park with Frankie, he ignores that little voice in his head that calls him a sneaky little stalker boy.

It's not that he stalks Macy. It's just that she seems a very good subject for pictures. He discovered that accidentally. When his phone accidentally went off. He didn't notice it at that time but later on, when he was gong through his phone and came across the picture, it was as if something inside of him had come alive. The picture had Macy tugging Stella's phone away from her. The glint in her eyes, the mischief in her smile, the camera had captured everything. And Nick was entranced. From that very day on, he's been making excuses for photographs. So that he can commit to posterity what words cannot seem to express.

There's just something about Macy. Like how she lives every second so vibrantly and how she seems to be so full of life that it spills over at the brims. So much so that she makes photos come alive.

Now she's twirling Frankie around and their giggles echo through the sun dappled park.

Nick lifts up his camera and looks through the eye. There's that one moment where everything around her is a blur. The greenery, the lavender of her dress and even her hair whipping around her face. But her face is perfectly in focus and through the eye of the camera; he can see her smile so wide, the faint light of the sun falling on her cheeks and the tilt of her chin in the air. He then clicks the photo.

That one moment, Macy ceases to be just another girl.

It seems like she's become the centre of his universe.

He puts the camera down and smiles. Maybe now is not the time to let her know.

But someday he'll show her picture and hopefully she'll understand why she's the reason he writes his songs and why she is reason he believes that everyday is something wondrous and beautiful.

The picture will say all that he's ever felt and some more.

* * *

This was just an idea which I'd been playing around with. But I'm afraid I didn't do it very well. Anyhow, I shall soon be posting more tags.


	10. oh the dramaz

Tag to Exam Jam which I think seems to be full of tags. I mean, I have four Nick/Macy ones waiting to be written and one Joe/Stella and one Kevin/his guitars.

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed. You make me smile guys. And **WyszLo**, I know this wasn't what you were expecting. but I swear, it's coming soon. :)

* * *

**oh the dramaz.**

//

Okay, the angle was just about right for framing Joe and Stella, who were now sitting hands loosely clasped on Joe's bed.

Wait! They moved.

Macy sighed. There went her angle. Sure filming the band was fun before they went for tour but taking all these pictures of people who just couldn't understand the fact that she was not a one-man picture taking army was getting on her last nerve. Technically, a picture of Joe and Stella wasn't a part of leaving for tour and nor was it in her job requirement. But they looked so cute and Macy wanted just one picture of them which she would silently hand over to them the next time they started arguing like fisherwoman. Then they would realize that maybe they didn't need to be so passively aggressively jealous all the time if they just admitted what the picture already said in big flashing lights.

They were in love. And they probably had been ever since they had been wearing diapers.

She sighed some more and slowly inched backwards, unaware that if she moved a few more inches, she would fall into a space.

But she was unaware and she did move a few inches and before she knew it, Macy was flailing, trying to save her camera and not fall, all at the same time which was quite a tall order.

But she did.

And she landed on not something soft, but something warm. More likely something alive which responded with a loud oomph of pain.

"Oh my god, is my camera all right?"

Nick was seeing stars. And then he groaned. And that made Macy realize that she had fallen on top of poor Nick of JONAS.

"Erm, Nick, how's it going?"

"Why, everything is simply marvelous Macy." And all of that came out in a muffled groan. Macy blushed profusely and immediately tried to scramble off Nick but in the process, she only got more entangled in Nick's comforter, which meant she was kind of snuggling deeper with Nick. Not that she minded because as she was discovering, Nick was quite nice to snuggle with but she was sure he minded very much.

Nick on the other hand had not really been lying when he said that everything was marvelous. To be quite honest, having Macy on him was marvelous. She was warm and soft and cuddly and he didn't mind one bit. Of course he was injured in more than one ways, especially by the fact that her camera was more important to her than him but ah well, he would live.

And now her legs were entangled with his comforter and her head fit just right under his chin, sending sweet notes of orange blossom his way.

Nick was more or less in heaven.

"Guys, what is this? We're supposed to be packing for tour, not rollicking on Nick's bed. Seriously." And that was the scandalized sound of Kevin's voice as he was greeted by the sight before him. All at once, Macy renewed her struggle to get out of the damn bed! Nick wasn't aiding matter any though.

"What? I'm not rollicking around! I fell in." And with that aggravated response, Macy finally got out of the bed and much huffing ensued.

"Nick, you sly dog, now I know you get the ladies. You simply take them to bed." Now Joe had arrived at the scene and that was just the beginning of his series of inappropriate comments that Stella was giggling over, well rather girlishly.

Joe's comments got Nick's goat.

"She fell in," he said stiffly as he got out his bed. Really, his floor bed was cool but at times like these, he felt that he should have just settled for elevated bunks like Kevin. With curtains. His face was aflame and he couldn't even look at Macy who likewise couldn't look at him.

"Yeah, I am sure she fell and I'm sure you both struggled to let go off each other," Joe said now leering at poor Macy who turning a shade of fire engine red.

This comment from Joe set off Stella once more and as she tittered away, Joe grinned. Which got Macy's goat finally.

"Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in if I hadn't been trying to get a picture of both of you being not passively aggressively jealous but lovey-dovey for once!" Joe and Stella gasped out loud. They weren't passively aggressively jealous, thank you very much!

"Oh hush up," Macy said irritably as she continued. "Just say the words and be done with it already." And then she stormed off. She didn't notice the way the way Nick's gaze upon her went from soulful to adoring in the matter of few seconds.

"She called you both out on your bullshit," Nick commented cheerfully, ignoring the outraged gasps of Joe and Stella who were beginning to sound like gasping blowfish now. "I think I have some serenading to do. Excuse me."

Kevin held a hand to his head as it throbbed. Joe and Stella were squabbling, this time about how they were NOT passively aggressively jealous and Nick had set off to ostensibly woo Macy.

It was too much hard work being in band.

Seriously, so much drama.

Maybe if he got together with Frankie, they could sell this show to a network.

A show which focused on three teenage boys in a rock band, accompanied by their best friend stylist and number one fan who was most likely going to be girlfriend now.

Kevin's eyes brightened.

He was such a genius.

_Seriously_.

* * *

You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this. Thank god the episode gave me a reason to write it. :)


	11. satisfaction didn’t bring him back

Note – I didn't get to see Pizza Girl fully. I don't even know if Macy's in it. Why? Because JONAS has stopped coming dammit! And YouTube isn't loading well. The universe conspires against me. Sigh, I shall persevere with my tags though. Except they are going to be vague, silly. That hasn't stopped me before though. :D

* * *

**satisfaction didn't bring him back.**

//

Nick's ego was feeling rather bruised after the whole Pizza Girl Incident.

After all the horrid pizza he had consumed in lieu of wanting to see her glorious face, all he had got in return was a bad case of anchovy breath and no girl to the boot. Because it turned out Pizza Girl already had a boyfriend. What made him feel even sorrier was the fact that in addition to having anchovy breath, he also had to deal with the literally stinky taste of heartbreak because the anchovies brought back memories of all the times he had opened the door to see her face. So yeah, with every wave of anchovies, there came the heartbreak and the angst.

It was all really too much to deal with. And no amount of mint toothpaste was alleviating the problem.

Nick was so tortured because of the all the aforementioned problems that he didn't notice that he walked straight into Macy who promptly fainted and hit the ground with soft thump.

Nick looked down at the prone girl lying at his feet and his bruised ego instantly felt much better. Macy had been so overcome with adoration that she fainted at the sight of him, the member of the band she loved so much. That was very gratifying, especially after the whole Pizza Girl debacle. Nick found it very nice to think at least someone liked him, even if it was a crazy fan. A little adoration did wonders for the soul.

He bent down and gently tried to shake Macy awake.

"It's okay Macy. I know how overcome a fan can get in front of their idol. Wake up and have some water to still your beating heart and soothe your fevered brow." He said graciously as Macy's eyes fluttered open. She then glared at him before turning green and hurriedly moving away from him.

Nick was surprised at this reaction and he scooted closer to Macy. What was this? Macy's emotions were so violent that she wanted to hurl?

Dear lord that was gratifying but also it was a wee bit scary.

This time it was Macy who addressed Nick in a decidedly nasal tone because she just so happened to be pinching her nose shut with her fingers.

"Excuse me for fainting. But it wasn't because I was overcome with love for you." She said tartly as she eyed him with a flinty glare.

Nick winced. Okay, his ego was deflating. But he had to ask. Because curiosity was killing him.

"Then why did you faint?"

'You have the worst case of anchovy breath ever. It makes me want to hurl chunks." Macy said all the more tartly before fleeing the scene to no doubt hurl the chunks she had mentioned. She didn't even spare him a backward glance, being all too focused on her current mission of getting away from Teenage Rock star afflicted with a bad case of Fish Halitosis.

Nick's ego collapsed completely.

* * *

IDK if anchovies smell bad. I'm a vegetarian and all I know is that anchovies are fish and a popular pizza topping. Maybe of you have too much fish your breath smells? Let's assume it does to validate this, okay? :D


	12. He Who Must Not Be Named

Tag to That Ding You Do. Another episode I haven't seen. *sniffle*. So I just read the summaries and go wherever my crazy mind takes me and make up obscure tags.

Disclaimer – JONAS is property of Disney and Harry Potter is property of JKR. I own my soul sometimes. Otherwise, fanfic owns it.

Dedicated to Wyszlo, ride2night and silvereyed angel and LaPaige. Their reviews rock my heart patterned socks and put me on Cloud number 9. :D

* * *

**He Who Must Not Be Named.**

//

Really, this was the most ridiculous bet Macy had ever made and for the life of her she couldn't figure out as to why she agreed. Not being able to say the word JONAS seemed like a crime against humanity, almost as bad as kicking puppies and eating little puppies. Not that Macy would ever do that but you get the point right?

See, not saying JONAS entailed numerous difficulties which were making life rather hard for Macy. She would see someone with JONAS merchandise and she couldn't even flail over it because it would involve saying the word JONAS. She couldn't talk to other like minded fans as her because she couldn't say JONAS. She couldn't even see any members of JONAS because she always addressed them as '______ of JONAS' and she was definitely not going to just call them by their names cause god no, that would be blasphemy.

So in a nutshell, Macy was feeling rather sorry for herself and she was simply bursting with all the JONAS words inside of her. Right now, she was carefully skulking along the lockers, trying not to run into any members of JONAS. The only good thing out of this whole debacle was that skulking and lying low was also something essentially like stalking. You had to look around and keep yourself and downlow and just so you know, she hadn't stalked anybody. Not even the wonderful members of the Band That Must Not Be Named. Well, she may have followed them at one point or another but she didn't stalk them. Well, you couldn't really call it stalking. Following closely had a much better and milder ring to it. Yeah, she had _followed_ people before.

Macy continued making her stealthy way and she was doing quite good until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Macy jumped and uttered a strangled karate squeak only to find that she had punched Nick of the Band That She Adored But Couldn't Name in the stomach.

Oh dear, that wasn't good at all.

//

Nick got up with a pained huff. In theory he knew that tapping Macy on the shoulder when she was obviously jumpy wasn't a good idea but he had banked on the fact that she wouldn't hurt him because there was no weapon—sorry sports equipment in her hand.

The thing was, he ordinarily wouldn't have even approached Macy. He was still getting a little used to the crazy little ball of energy that he was and so he approached her always slowly and cautiously and not very often. But today, he hadn't seen her at all.

She wasn't in Math class beaming at him from time to time. She didn't sit next to him in homeroom and chatter away at the speed of light. She didn't even skip along next to him on his way to the gym for their joint P.E class. And worst of all, she didn't even address him once today in her bubbly cheerful voice.

It seemed that Macy hadn't even been near Nick all day and Nick was suddenly feeling the loss of he presence very keenly. It wasn't that he adored her or something. He liked her as one liked their favourite childhood toy. You didn't exactly show your affection for it out in the open but at the same time, you were really grateful that it would still let you cuddle it when you were having a bad day and that no matter what kind of a person you were, it still loved you.

Okay, that had been a weird analogy but Nick couldn't think of any better way to phrase it and now as he faced Macy with a hand protectively placed over his stomach, he noticed for the first time that she was looking at him in desperate delighted horror. Like she wanted to flee but she wanted to stay.

Odd. But when were things with Macy not odd.

Well, now on with his questions. Why hadn't he seen Macy all day?

"Hi Macy, and never mind the stomach punch, I shouldn't have even startled you in the first place. But why haven't I seen you all day? Did you miss all your classes? I know you are in all of mine and you generally don't miss classes, especially not P.E so I was worried when I didn't see you and I wanted to know if you were okay?" Nick said that all in one rush and felt rather silly at the end of it. He sounded a little lovesick.

What in the HELL was wrong with him?

//

Macy stared at him, her eyes lighting up like shimmering beacons of…well light and a smile splitting her face into two. Her cheeks were suffused with high colour and she could feel a dizzy moment of fan euphoria coming on. Nick of the Band That She Adored But Couldn't Name was actually concerned about her.

Just how darling of him. And seeing him made her feel all fluttery inside. But it was also like facing her biggest temptation and if she didn't vacate from the premises immediately, she'd lose the bet with Stella and that would be a very _very_ bad thing. There was this intense need to say JONAS that was building up inside her and Macy was not sure even if a dam could contain it. She had to leave the place.

Macy's face crumpled in distress.

This was just too horrible to face.

"I'm sorry Nick of the Band That I Adore But I Cant Name, I have to go. I cannot stay in your presence for a minute longer. I'm afraid all will be lost then! I _must_ leave!" And with that dramatic rejoinder, Macy fled the scene feeling very much like some character out of a historical novel.

Oh how she wanted to strangle Stella at this point!

//

Nick was confused and horrified. Did Macy just call him some Voldemort like name? Did that mean she hated him now? Did that mean she wouldn't sit next to him any longer or skip next to him while he walked?

But but but, he thought she liked him! And a world without her would be strangely empty and unfunny and dammit, he was even willing to be assaulted by her various sports equipment but he didn't want her to NOT be near him.

He couldn't leave things hanging like this.

He _had_ to know.

Did Macy think him Voldemort to her Harry Potter? But that was preposterous. He had to fix this nonsense.

Immediately Nick set off in pursuit of Macy.

* * *

:)


	13. you give me fever

Tag to Forgetting Stella's birthday. Macy is uber cute. Stella is awesome and no one does five second dance parties better than Kevin. Lyrics from the song Fever. My favourite version of Fever is the one by Michael Buble. His voice makes my knees liquidify or something like that.

* * *

**you give me fever.**

//

In her excitement at winning, Macy hugged Kevin who to his credit looked _only_ a _wee_ bit weirded out. Everyone else seemed fine with it except for one person. _Nick_. He was a not at all fine with it and he didn't know why at all. He was feeling flushed and cranky, as if he had the flu or something. And every time he looked at Macy being all giggly with Kevin who was now entertaining her with a five second dance party, the feeling of being uncomfortably warm rose a couple of notches.

Was he actually sick? But hot cocoa with little marshmallows couldn't make him sick? And he hadn't done anything strenuous in the past few days or eaten cold stuff. This fever was simply a mystery.

When Stella got up to fetch some cookies, Nick got up along with her. He had just seen Macy entertain Kevin with a horrible rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On" complete with silly lyrics which had Kevin _and_ Joe in splits. Okay, now he wanted to vomit.

"Stella?" he ventured hesitantly as Stella assembled an assortment of cookies on a plate.

"Yes Nick?"

"I think I feel sick. Could you take a look?" Stella smiled and if one looked closely at her smile, one would have also noticed that she was very amused and subtly exasperated but Nick noticed no such thing and instead just moved closer when she nodded her agreement.

Stella felt his head and throat and then announced her theory.

"I diagnose it as jealousy." And with an enigmatic and all knowing smirk in Nick's direction, she left him to his ruminations.

Jealousy? Nick refused to believe that. What nonsense. He surely was sick. Every time he looked at Macy being all giggly and cute with everyone else but him he felt sick.

He was certain—_oh!_

Yeah, now he got it.

Dammit, how could he have been so susceptible?

Yup. He'd been bitten by the bug.

The Macy bug.

_Fever, yeah I burn for you._

_

* * *

_

In the end I was completely of the opinion that Nick didn't find the game fun at all cause a) he didn't get to be Macy's personal doctor and b) he was totally jealous that Miss Misa didn't drape her hot bod over him but instead chose to drape it over Kevin. You know I speak the truth. ;D

And I apologize to those who have me on alert in advance. Next few days I'm going to be spamming you with fics. If it's any consolation, they aren't all Nick/Macy. Sorry for the inconvenience on your inboxes. :)


	14. Hit & Run

I went to bed angry cause I wasn't able to write like I wanted too and then I got up cause I was too angry to go to bed and I watched JONAS instead and here's how this came. Tag to 'Detention'. Happens somewhere in the span where Stella is stitching furiously. I assumed Macy would be running around to help her when not being her model and then my imagination perked. Macy and Stella are the cutest friends ever. Joe has oddly smooth hair which I want to steal. My observations floor me. ;)

Dedicated to :

ride2night - cause it's official now and all the more awesome! :D

silvereyed angel - for being awesomecakes and simply wonderful. :)

faeritaleredux - for also being awesomecakes and wonderful and uber- sweet. :)

* * *

**Hit & Run**

//

Macy dashed out of the gym to get to the lockers. More specifically the boys' lockers where Stella often stocked some extra fabric and threads just incase someone – basically Joe manage to damage an entire outfit and Stella had to repair it. Stella needed some trims for the new outfit she was going to create for the Volleyball team in order to pass the P.E exam and Macy had already given up her school shirt and skirt in the lieu of being Stella's best friend who would help her out of any jam. This unfortunately left her in shorts with and a loose tee-shirt that she wouldn't dream of dashing through the school halls in.

But dash she would because Stella needed to pass and hadn't Stella done so much for her and basically just been the bestest best friend ever?

However in her frenzied dash to the lockers she didn't notice someone come right in her way even though until now she had been deftly avoiding people in order to not make them dash-kill. You get it? Dash-kill, just like road kill. Never mind.

Macy ran full tilt into that person and as a result, both she and that person went tumbling down the stairs. However thanks to Macy's superior athletic skills, she was able to land neatly on her feet, much like a cat. The person she ran into however wasn't that lucky. Macy was able to stall the tumble a little though and the person didn't go rolling all the way. Macy was horrified. She was usually so good at avoiding causalities but here she had almost taken off someone's head.

Oh dear, who was the poor person?

"_**Nick of JONAS!"**_

Macy wanted the ground to swallow her up whole now. Oh god she could die of embarrassment. She had been trying hard not to make members of JONAS the prime recipients of her unintentional assaults but it just seemed like all the hard work she had been putting in lately had gone down the drain.

"Macy of…" Nick began groggily but fell back down again. Macy knelt down next to him and searched his face anxiously. She waved a finger over his face and since his eyes were able to follow it, she was able to deduce that he wasn't going to have a concussion or anything. She then gingerly felt his head for any bumps or lumps, gently threading her fingers through his locks.

Nick groaned appreciatively and then sat bolt right up when he realized what was happening. Macy crashed into him and now she was administering to him and he liked it?

Was he a sucker for PAIN?

By all counts he should have been furious because a tumble down the stairs was not something to be taken lightly even if the tumbled happened down a flight of five stairs. What aggravated him all the more was the fact that she landed so neatly and he just lay sprawled on the ground. On a personal note, her landing had been fabulous. She had done some bend and curl sort of thing and landed in somersault. Gosh she was flexible! That was actually fascinating. Wait a minute? Why was he rambling like this? He needed to be angry at Macy.

"Oh Nick of JONAS, are you alright? Are you terribly hurt? Do you remember what your name is? Do you remember me? I'm Macy Misa, your biggest fan and I'm so sorry for making you fall down the stairs but you were in my way and I was in a hurry for Stella and—ohmygosh Stella! She's gonna think I'm a horrible friend!" Macy said clapping her hand over her mouth in horror. She was truly distressed over everything and looking and her face which seemed to have become so small and looked like it was going to crumple in a moment made Nick feel uber guilty for wanting to chew her out. It wasn't even her fault. She was racing to help Stella and he had gotten in her way when every body else had prudently stayed out.

"Er, it's okay Macy. I got in the way and don't you worry, I am _excellent_." Nick said warmly in the hopes of appeasing the massive guilt trip that she seemed to be taking upon herself.

"Are you sure Nick? I mean, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself and I'm sure neither would all the other JONAS fans and _god_, I can't even begin to think what Stella and your brothers would say!" Macy was babbling and already tears were making their way down her face. Nick swung into action.

He took hold of Macy's shoulders and shook her out of her guilt trip. "Listen Macy," he enunciated clearly, "I AM FINE. You don't have to worry. Now go back to Stella. Everything is okay." He shook her a little more for added effect and only then noticed that her tee-shirt's wide collar had slipped off her shoulder and exposed a black lacy bra to him. Nick backed away as if burnt.

"If you say so Nick, but all the same, I'm sending someone to the nurse's office with you. I would come myself but Stella needs my help." Macy said brightly, smiling through her tears. Van Dyke just so happened to be walking near by and she hailed him and deposited Nick in his arms before racing off but not before promising that he would check on him later though.

"So, you collided with the Misa express huh? Van Dyke asked amiably and Nick nodded, a little distracted. He didn't need to go to the nurse's office and he would tell Van Dyke that as soon as he finished this train of thought.

_Macy was super flexible._

_Macy had soft skin which he realized when he touched her arms._

_Macy smelt like fresh and tangy like aqua and citrus._

_Macy wore black lacy bra._

WAIT? What was wrong with him? Oh dear god, maybe he _needed_ to see the nurse after all!

* * *

I once ran over a dead mouse and then shrieked and busted my Mum's ear drum who was sitting pillion behind me and had to calm me down. :D

So this is going to be my last post for a while. I'm taking a break from this account and I'll hopefully be back in two months or so to concentrate on exams and my original writing portfolio. I'll still be reviewing and may post the odd one-shot. But there won't be any updates on this for sure. When I'm back updates shall resume as usual then.

See you. :)


	15. you drive me crazy

I was er watching Wrong Song and as you all know, it doesn't really take a lot for a ridiculous idea to spark off in my head. So yeah, I was watching the scene where Stella rips off Macy's shirt in the middle of the hallway and I decided that everything is more fun when staid composed Nick is the one doing the shirt ripping. XD

* * *

**you drive me crazy.**

//

"Will you _just_ stand still Macy?" Stella ground out with some difficulty, seeing as she was holding a number of safety pins between her lips. She pinned back a section of the shirt and frowned. Okay, the design was odd. She'd have to tweak it some more. But for now, she wanted to test the durability.

Macy fidgeted awkwardly. Really, she was a game for anything kind of girl. But being repeatedly poked and prodded by Stella was so not up there on her list of Fun Ways To Spend Time. She'd rather be kicking a ball around or making dresses for her Cabbage Patch dolls.

"How much longer Stella?" To Macy's immense credit, her voice came out relatively patient and noncommittal. She didn't sound like she was having her tooth pulled out without local anesthesia.

"Well it's obvious that my design needs a few teaks but I gotta test the Stellcro one last time. It needs to be perfect. The boys are visiting a mall and you know how screaming girls can get." Stella nodded abstractedly as she pulled and pinned somewhere.

Macy nodded dreamily. She remembered that time she ripped that red silk shirt off Joe. It was_ so_ amazing. Having a piece of clothing that _actually_ touched his body. _Joe_ of _JONAS_. Her eyes glazed over and she swayed a little. A dreamy smile crossed her features.

"Macy!" Stella snapped her fingers in front of her eyes and at once Macy's eyes slid back into focus. She didn't lose the dreamy smile though.

"Just wait here and don't faint thinking of the boys. I'll be back soon." Stella said with an amused smile. Macy was really lucky that she even looked _way_ adorable zoning out or acting crazy or just being herself. Not a lot of people had that gift.

Maybe Joe did though. She wasn't letting him know that though.

//

Macy took a deep breath and focused, trying to harness her chi like her yoga master taught her to do. If there was a third of JONAS coming up to the Stellavator, then she didn't want to be lying on the ground all out of it. She wanted to be able to actually conduct a civil conversation. Then she could go back home and let the rabid fangirl out. But for now, she wanted to be cool, calm and collected Macy Misa. Just like Nick of JONAS always was.

//

"I refuse to do this," Nick said sulkily, arms crossed. However, Stella didn't even seem to hear him and just continued dragging him up to the Stellavator. She employed selective hearing quite often.

Really, this the most ridiculous thing ever. How could _always_ calm and composed Nick Lucas act like a crazy fan? He just wasn't built that way. Sure, he was supposed to act out the role but he couldn't imagine himself getting all worked up to act. Acting was SO not his area of expertise. Hamming it up was Joe's job. His was to be calm, collected and sarcastic. In essential, cool.

"Now Nick, remember, if you don't feel like a fan then you cannot act like one. So think about Macy like she's Hannah Montana or something. It will bring out your inner fan." Stella said nodding her head wisely.

"I don't like Hannah Montana," Nick said flatly.

"Well then think of her as that Disney singer who tends to get shouty sometimes."

"I don't like her either."

"Then you had better think of Macy as someone you madly idolize or so help me Nick Lucas I will send you outside butt naked." Stella practically yanked him close by his collar and eyeballed him.

"Ok-_ay_ then," Nick said with apparent relief as Stella let go. She was rather scary sometimes. No wait, all the time.

//

"Macy," Stella called out into the room. She found her sitting on the floor, happily playing with the shirt which was meant to be for Kevin. He had older fans who sometimes tended to get a little handsier with him. Apparently, he managed to pull off puppy dog cute and sexy at the time. That was Stella's explanation. Joe however didn't buy it. But then again, Joe didn't buy anything that wasn't about him.

"Okay Macy, you stand her and be all famous like. Nick will be your crazy fan and I'll stand some distance away and record the test. It's just a precautionary test but thank you for being such a doll." Stella said with a fond smile in Macy's direction.

"Anything for my best friend," Macy said with a grin. And since that involved Nick of JONAS being all crazy fan like with her, she had absolutely no problems at all with it. Dear god, he would be close to her. And _maybe even touch her_. She swayed and then immediately steeled herself. No, this time she would stay conscious dammit!

"Ready Nick?" Stella called out to a bored looking Nick. Stella glared at him and immediately Nick straightened up. He valued his life more than annoying Stella.

Okay, here goes, he thought to himself as he worked himself up into a frenzy at the thought of meeting his favourite singer ever, Shania Twain. She was amazing. And beautiful. Was there a combo word that could adequately describe his love for her? Not really.

He saw Macy standing a few feet away and in his mind's eye and thanks to some intense method acting (because Nick was the kind of guy who liked doing everything properly) he saw Macy morph into the lovely Ms. Twain. At once that euphoria of meeting someone you idolized took over and Nick felt like stars were bursting in front of him. He began screaming and jumping and at once raced towards Macy – _no_, Ms. Twain.

//

Macy watched with some amount of dread as Nick raced towards her. Okay, this wasn't pleasant. Poor boys. Was this how they felt when swarms of screaming girls descended upon them? She cringed and braced herself for the oncoming onslaught. From now on, she definitely she wasn't going to be behaving like that with the boys anymore.

Nick pounced on Macy and yanked at the shirt. And to everyone's horror in the room, it fully came off, leaving poor Macy standing there in her shorts and an embarrassing bra which had fruit detailing all over it.

Nick came to a standstill, shirt in hand, horrified and mesmerized at the same time. _He had pulled off Macy's shirt in his excitement_. Shania Twain was the last thing in his mind right now though.

There she was standing, looking fire engine red with her fruit bra (ohmygod, that was the first time he was seeing a girl's bra and he hadn't even gotten to second base yet!) and all Nick could think about was the fact that Macy Misa had a very nice upper body. It was slender and her skin was smooth and the way the thin gold chain around her neck contrasted beautifully with the warm colour of her skin…Nick's mind was running far far away to pleasant lands where Ms. Twain had been rudely usurped by another girl, _Macy Misa_.

Macy and Stella let out simultaneous screeches. Macy's was of pure embarrassment and Stella's was of boiling anger.

"NICK LUCAS, YOU HAD _BETTER_ RUN BOY BEFORE I CATCH YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!" Stella yelled as she threw a shirt at Macy and raced after Nick who had already taken off and was now clumsily and hastily falling down the fire pole.

As he slid down and once more took to his heels, Nick knew one thing _for sure_.

He'd never be able to think the same of Macy Misa again.

And Shania Twain was _so_ a distant memory.

* * *

I don't own Shania Twain. I do love her though. I don't own Cabbage Patch dolls. I supect I would love them though. I don't own Hannah Montana. I love her sidekicks though. I don't own Stellcro or JONAS. I do love Macy though. And the fact that being rusty allows my ridiculous little plot bunnies to come to life. Title courtesy of Britney Spear's song – You Drive Me Crazy. I love her too.


	16. to judge a book by it's cover

Tag to Frantic Romantic. Um, ski scene. I was _ALL_ over that shit. And my mind went a little overboard with imagining things I think.

* * *

**to judge a book by it's cover.**

//

"Okay, you know this would work if you were _not_ a couple. But since you are pretending to be a couple, the LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SIT CLOSER!" Macy all but yelled the last part. She was shooting pictures for the mystery girl thing, but no matter what she said or did; Joe and Stella were sitting far apart, like they were afraid to even accidentally touch each other or something.

Apparently they had no issues being touchy feely when they were not a couple, but as soon as you added the tag to their names, especially the tag of a couple, fake couple really, there was plenty of awkwardness suddenly in the air.

"Kevin, more snow please?" Macy requested politely, while sighing heavily in private. How were these going to ever convince anyone that they even had the slightest bit of chemistry, if they couldn't even sit close to each other?

Kevin nodded and threw some more snowflakes – artificial ones of course – at them. However instead of flying up in the air and gently settling on Joe and Stella like they were supposed to, the snowflakes just limply floated down. Where was the air that was supposed to be keeping them all real like?

He turned to question Nick, who was manning the wind fan and who was supposed to be keeping the snowflakes up in the air, all snowflake like, but when he turned, he found that Nick was rather involved with holding the fan towards Macy, who was busy snapping away at Joe and Stella. In the photographical and literal sense that is. That's how Macy was unaware that Nick was directing the air towards her and smiling rather quietly to himself.

"Nick, the snowflakes need the air more than Macy's hair does!" Kevin whispered in an aggrieved tone and punctuated his statement with a sharp pinch on Nick's arm.

Nick snapped out of his trance at once and blushed lightly. He at once directed the wind fan back at Joe and Stella and Kevin was once again caught up with the snowflakes and manning the lights.

He was still gazing at Macy though with a thoughtful look on his face.

Seriously, who knew that she could match him wit for wit, plan for plan?

It was as if he'd discovered and unexpected part of her personality and all his previous thoughts of categorizing her as just another, hyperactive excited girl flew out of the window. She was so much more than that.

It seemed Macy Misa had substance and shame on him for not being able to see beyond the fan girl persona.

Well he wouldn't be making that mistake anytime soon again.

Because now there was genuine need to know who really Macy Misa was.

And Nick had a feeling that he would be in store for more surprises.

But surprisingly, and pardon the pun, Nick knew with certainty that whatever would be sprung on him, it would only endear Macy more to him.

* * *

Yes, I know this is a bit weak but was writing to get out of a terribly angry mood. At least my mood is all settled now. Next tag, I'll be back to regularly scheduled programming which nvolves bazillion far-fected bunnies. :)


End file.
